He Never Stood A Chance
by BookLoverL
Summary: Oneshot. Luke was bullied as a child on Tatooine. Years later, the bully is in for a surprise. Fits with movie canon. Please R&R.


Disclaimer: George Lucas created Star Wars and therefore owns Star Wars. Since I am not George Lucas, I do not own Star Wars. All credit for the Star Wars universe goes to him. All the things in this fic that are recognisably from Star Wars are not mine.

This is the first fic I've ever posted and the first fic I've ever finished (primarily because it's a oneshot).

I do not consider the EU to be canon unless you specifically decide to set a fic in the EU.

He Never Stood A Chance

Emin stepped along the street, the top dog of the younger inhabitants of the Anchorhead area. He was fifteen, six foot tall and impressively muscled. Anyone who crossed him was in for a beating.

Luke Skywalker, thought Emin, was a slime ball. The kid had been dumped as a baby and had no trace of any parents. He probably didn't even belong on the planet, the slimy outlander. He was probably a scandal, the offspring of a single mother who'd abandoned her child rather than face society like the whore she was.

The worm Skywalker was coming down the street now. Emin moved to block his path.

"Well, look who it isn't," he sneered. "Little Wormie Skywalker, the weedy little orphan. You deserve every beating I give you." He then proceeded to hit the slimy worm repeatedly as hard as he could. When the brat was lying in the dust, he stopped. "See you later, Wormie," Emin jeered. "Have fun explaining this one to your uncle." He turned on his heel and strode off down the street.

Unbeknownst to Emin, fourteen-year-old Luke Skywalker was trying his hardest not to scream. This happened every time he came to Anchorhead. He was only here because one of the vaporators needed replacement parts. He couldn't help his lack of parents. He tried not to get too aggravated, though. After all, Emin had no ambition and would probably be stuck here as a moisture farmer forever. But Luke was going to get off this rock someday. He knew he was destined for greater things.

"Come on, Luke," said the voice of his best friend Biggs, bringing him out of his reverie. "Emin is a loser and you know it. Let's go hang out with Fixer and Camie." Biggs pulled him to his feet, and he limped off towards his friends.

Eleven years later, five years after the Wormie had mysteriously vanished on the same day as his aunt and uncle's homestead burnt, Emin was sat in a cantina in Anchorhead, drinking. I knew he would do that, thought Emin. Just like an abandoned orphan worm to burn down his guardians' homestead and run off.

Five minutes later, the doors of the cantina opened, and who should step in but Wormie? Emin shot to his feet, prepared to beat up the insolent brat for daring to return to Tatooine. He looked at Wormie, noting he was dressed pretty similar to how he always had been, except he had a long tunic covering his waist.

Emin stepped forward to meet him.

"Well, look who's returned after all these years," he taunted. "Wormie Skywalker, the insolent orphan brat."

"If you're looking to beat me up, Emin, I'm warning you. A lot can change in five years," commented Wormie.

"Ooh, answering back now, is he? He's getting cocky," teased Emin.

"I'm deadly serious. How attached are you to your arm?"

"You can't do anything to my arm or the rest of me," claimed Emin. "You're just a pathetic orphan farm boy who ran off when his uncle's homestead burned." He lunged forward to strike. Wormie waved his hand slightly, and suddenly Emin found himself flying backwards across the room. "Why, you…" he snarled, and got up, prepared to attack again. Moving forward, he attempted to strike, when suddenly there was a flash of green, and then his hand was on the floor.

"You cut my hand off!" he claimed indignantly.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," said Luke calmly. "I really didn't want it to come to that. Enough people have lost their hands these last few years without adding any more."

"Wait a minute…" said Emin, coming to a realisation. "That's a… oh god, that's a lightsaber. That means you're a…"

"Jedi, yes. I did warn you."

"Are you telling me I just tried to beat up a Jedi?"

"Unfortunately for you, that's exactly what you did. I'll try and get you compensated for the loss of your hand." Luke put away his lightsaber and ordered a drink. "He never really stood a chance, what with all that's happened since he last saw me," he commented to the bartender. "After you've faced Sith Lords and Death Stars, childhood bullies have no chance at all." He downed his drink and left to go and find Fixer, Camie and the remainder of his friends on Tatooine.


End file.
